neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Garcia
Robert Garcia is a video game character created by SNK Playmore, formerly known as SNK. Robert stars in the fighting video game Art of Fighting as the lead character along his best friend Ryo Sakazaki. The game features both of them as practitioners of the Kyokugenryu Karate fighting who search for Ryo's younger sister, Yuri Sakazaki, who was kidnapped by a criminal named Mr. Big. He is additionally featured in most of The King of Fighters crossover games, in which starts into the King of Fighters tournament in teams composed of three members. Thus far, he has been a playable character in every edition of KOF except The King of Fighters XI; however, he has recently been added back in for the PlayStation 2 version of the game. Robert has additionally appeared in the film adaptation of Art of Fighting, and the manhua from The King of Fighters. He received mixed critics from video games publication, which praised his design, but some also noted him similar to the Street Fighter main characters. He has also been well-received by gamers, appearing in several popularity polls developed by journals and websites. Character Design In the first Art of Fighting Robert sports a black t-shirt with short sleeves, a sleeveless brown jacket and a gold medallion around the neck. He also wears white pants, white and black shoes and black gloves. He has the same outfit in the following Art of Fighting but without sleeves in his t-shirt. This costume is also featured in the first two The King of Fighters as well as The King of Fighters XII. In the third Art of Fighting game, Robert has a light blue jacket with his top uncovered and does not wear his medallion. He also sports white gloves and brown shoes, but keeps having his white pants. He has the same appearance from The King of Fighters '96 to The King of Fighters '98. From The King of Fighters 2000 to The King of Fighters 2002, Robert wears a similar outfit to the one from the first two Art of Fighting games but with long sleeves and white shoes. His The King of Fighters 2003 outfit is similar to his Art of Fighting 3 clothes but with white sleeves. In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and the PlayStation 2 version from The King of Fighters XI, Robert appears as an older version from himself wearing a similar outfit from Art of Fighting 3. The jacket is purple, his gloves are black and his shoes are brown. Background Robert is the son of Alberto Garcia, a wealthy Italian businessman and best friend of Takuma Sakazaki, the master of Kyokugenryu Karate. Alberto persuaded Takuma to teach Robert discipline through Kyokugen-ryū. While living with his new sensei, Robert quickly befriended Takuma's children, Ryo and Yuri. Ryo became his best friend, and Robert eventually developed romantic feelings for Yuri. He has held a special relationship with Yuri ever since he first met her, and would likely wed her if not for Takuma and Ryo, who either overprotect Yuri out of habit or suspect that Robert might take her for granted. However, Yuri then also comes to like Robert, which Ryo notices and tells Yuri to follow him. Game Description In Art of Fighting, Yuri is kidnapped by the criminal Mr. Big. As such, both Ryo Sakazaki and Robert go to Southtown to interrogate fighters untile finding Mr. Big. After defeating Mr. Big, Ryo and Robert face an assasain named Mr. Karate purportedly held Yuri. Ryo nearly finishes him off, but Yuri sneaks in and tells Ryo not to harm him since Mr. Karate is their father, Takuma. The second Art of Fighting game features Robert, Ryo, Takuma and a now fighter Yuri entering into the first King of Fighters tournament held by Geese Howard, the main responsible for the kidnap. In Art of Fighting 3 Robert visits Central America to help Freya Lawrence, a childhood friend, save her brother Wyler, whose demonic power made him go berserk. Trivia - One of his winposes is him tossing and catching a coin. The coin is a reference to his story in Art of Fighting, where his father gave it to him before he left the Garcia mansion. His father did it so Robert could remember his roots and one day come back to it. It wasn't brought to focus again until Art of Fighting 3 although it appeared sooner than that. The coin was included as a very rare extra along with stickers in the limited edition Neogeo CD release of the game. - His older appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum is not intended to be tied with any continuity. It was made to match the older Mr. Karate II and is considered to be an original form of Robert. - In Art of Fighting, one of Robert's infamous defeat pose involves him falling on his knees with his face planted into the ground in a bent over position where his rear is protruded upward. Fans often mock and ridicule Robert, especially since he is a classified as a determined and strong protagonist, for entering such humiliating position. Designers stated the reason for this was to weaken Robert's image as the main hero, as that title goes to Ryo. Furthermore, they joked that rendering a rich and arrogant jerk like Robert down on his knees with butt in the air is a suitable punishment and thus to balance his arrogance nature. Interestingly, in Art of Fighting 2 when Robert is defeated by Yuri, her victory quote involve her forcing her boyfriend to get on his hands and knees and beg for mercy. Referring to his defeat pose, it is implied that he succumbed to her demands, prostrating before her and plead for forgiveness. Kof-xiii-robert-garcia-win-portrait.png n,n,m.png robert666.png robert444.png ssqweqtry.png aof-4.png robert888.png sdfsdxcv.png robert555.png zxczxczxczxcad.png jgjg.png Category:Art of Fighting characters